


The Human Condition

by xlxharlequinxlx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlxharlequinxlx/pseuds/xlxharlequinxlx
Summary: Reversed Ending Universe Elements, a Deviation from the Story, not Exactly Canon.  Potential spoilers if you've not finished Julian's route er… generally any of the routes.  Rated mature for eventual smutty scenes.When the Devil doesn't get what he wants, he abducts and possesses Julian Devorak's intended, a powerful magician whom he plans to use to override the ritual needed to merge the realms.  Asra summons the major Arcana to help overthrow the Devil and to try and prevent his sinister plans.  Despite their best efforts, the merger is partially completed and you are the only one who can put an end to the Devil once and for all.  It won't be easy, it never is.  One thing remains consistent, the Devil never plays fair...





	The Human Condition

Introduction

* * *

The palace is in shambles.

A black shadow threatens to descend over the land, another trick left by the Devil.

Your mind is blank as you struggle to maintain consciousness.  Most of your energy was spent facilitating the merger of realms, but it was thankfully stopped short by Asra and the rest of your friends.

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,_ " you whisper weakly.  You vaguely remember that you were being controlled, no, _possessed_... that you were a pawn in the Devil's scheme to join the realms. 

"Hush, Darling, j-just rest, it's going to be alright, you'll be alright.  I'm here now... I- We'll find a way to fix this," Julian tries to reassure you.  His lips tremble as he presses a gentle kiss to your temple.  You are utterly exhausted, your fingers shaking as they grasp at his sleeve, trying desperately to keep him close.  You fear that if you let go of him you'll lose him.  There is a dark haze closing in on your vision, and you feel yourself drifting away.  Your eyes keep falling shut, and it's getting harder and harder to keep them open.  With your head tucked under his chin, you can hear as well as feel his heart beating frantically in his chest.  Even with you finally returned to him, he's still terrified, tensed so tightly he could snap. 

"Stay with me, my love, please..."  Julian begs.

"I'm trying," you mumble tiredly.

"He is only temporarily banished, our power will not be enough to bind him forever," the fox arcana explains.

Asra is standing nearby, a concerned expression on his face as he looks to Julian kneeling on the ground with your battered body held protectively in his arms.  Forcing the Devil out of you had been no easy feat.  You would always be susceptible to his powers from now on unless you could somehow find a way to subdue him permanently.

"What do we do now?"  Asra asks tentatively.  "What are the ramifications of this?"

"It's hard to say," the fox replies.  "With the realms in limbo as they are... there is no telling what will happen, but it is imperative you protect her.  If the Devil gets his claws on her again, there is no doubt in my mind that he will finish what he started.  It is likely she will survive, however..."

"However?"  Asra presses.  The rest of your allies are gathered around in the ruins of the ball room, listening nervously to the counsel of the Arcana. 

"He's not going to make it easy," the hanged man answers.  "The Devil is still influencing her mind as we speak.  When we pushed him out he left a malevolent spell over the palace.  Our presence is keeping it at bay, but we cannot linger here forever..."

"How do we stop this?  How do we stop him?"  Nadia asks.

"You can't...  At least... not right now.  Our power is ebbing away... Once we are gone you will be subject to the enchantment he left behind.  We will help you as much as we can to break it, but-" the high priestess hesitates.  

"No matter what happens, stay strong, she is going to need you," the star says, her eyes locking with Julian's.

There is something unspoken left hanging in the air.  Something that the Arcana know that they aren't telling, that maybe they can't tell. 

Then... their images start shimmering in and out.  One by one they start disappearing from view.

"We will be with you," the magician says before he too flickers out of sight.

It doesn't take long.

Without the presence of the rest of the Major Arcana to protect you, the dark cloud closes in on the palace.  Reality starts ripping apart around you, bright colors flashing through the air.  No one knows what to do, there's nothing they really can do.

"I love you," Julian whispers, but he sounds far away now.  You try to reply and grip more firmly on to him, but before you can... darkness takes you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
